Teasing and Threats
by BaskingInTheSunshine
Summary: Two friends having a heated, yet lighthearted argument, with some threats and teasing thrown in for good measure. InoShika and KakaSaku Enjoy! Just something lighthearted. Reviews always welcome!


A gentle breeze blew across Konoha, the people of the village sighing in relief as the soft wind offered a reprieve from the summer heat. Two particular citizens of Konoha, better known as protectors of the village, sat arguing heatedly yet amicably in a cafe known for its refreshing teas.

"No. I will not allow you to deliberately destroy your relationship with Ino."

"I'm not intentionally destroying our relationship-she'll love the sentimental value!"

"No, she won't, because there is no sentimental value. I'm telling you, if you carry out this so called "date" of yours, Ino will murder you. And it won't be quick and painless. She'll torture you."

"So, you don't think she'll like it?"

"You know, for a genius, you can be really dense sometimes, Shika," Sakura huffed as she sipped her tea. "I mean, seriously. This is your anniversary of five years. I'm surprised you haven't popped the question yet. But knowing you, I really shouldn't be all that surprised... Anyway, she'll want something more special than a date at her favorite restaurant with a bouquet of flowers expressing your love for her."

"Troublesome...women needing effort to please..." Shikamura grumbled as he drank from his own tea, his mind stuck on Sakura's words of marriage. He'd get around to it when he got around to it.

"What was that?" Sakura asked, her eyes narrowing on Shikamaru's irate expression.

"Nothing," he quipped, knowing how quick to anger Sakura could be, even on her good days.

"But seriously, you need to do something that will leave Ino speechless," Sakura continued, stopping suddenly as she spotted her former sensei amongst the crowd of afternoon shoppers. Eyes lighting up, she smiled warmly at him as he noticed her as well, unnoticeably putting his orange-clad Icha Icha book away and making his way towards their table.

"Good afternoon, Sakura-chan," Kakashi greeted with an eye-crinkle.

"Kakashi," Sakura replied. "What are you up to?"

"Just on my way to see Tsunade," Kakashi answered, his beloved porn nowhere in sight.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at this observation, seeing as how the Copy Ninja was never seen without his porn, even when talking to others.

"How late are you?" Sakura asked knowingly, a smile tugging at her lips as she tried to appear stern.

"An hour or so," Kakashi stated nonchalantly, running a hand through his gravity-defying silver hair, his eye dancing with mirth as he grinned at her underneath his mask.

Sakura's eyes widening, she said, "You'd better run then. She was in an awful mood when she called me in earlier. You know how her temper is worse than mine..."

Shikamaru snorted, having already been on the receiving end of both women's anger today, thinking to himself that Sakura's temper was worse today.

"Thanks for the advice, Sakura-chan," Kakashi nodded, not moving from his position.

"Kakashi," Sakura started, "so help me God, if you don't leave right now, I'll make sure your next check-up is at the hospital instead of at home like I've so graciously offered to you." Both of Shikamaru's eyebrows rose at Sakura's last statement, noticing how she mentioned home, not specifying whose home.

"See you later, Sakura-chan!" Kakashi waved and sauntered away leisurely, Sakura rolling her eyes in defeat. At least he was leaving and not wasting anymore time.

"So...when are you and Hatake finally going to admit you're dating?"

"W-what?" Sakura spluttered as she set down her tea to refrain from spilling anymore that wasn't in her mouth, wiping what had been spilled with her napkin.

Shikamaru smirked. He wasn't going to let her brush this topic off. "I didn't know you had already moved in with him either, Sakura. I would have expected you two to at least confirm everyone's suspicions on you two dating before living together," he teased. He went on, "I'm surprised you two aren't already married, with the way you act. Everyone knows you two have been in love since the war ended. Plus, your actions towards each other a minute ago weren't exactly discreet."

Sakura blushed, confirming Shikamaru's conclusion, as she grumbled "Oh shut up. And don't change the subject!"

The sound of laughter and murderous threats of, "Don't you dare tell anyone!" could be heard over the sound of the busy streets of Konoha.


End file.
